The Phoenix Project
by TK Amaterasu
Summary: A secret experiment is prematurely finished when Chekov stumbles through the passage to the lab.


**ORION**

**The market was brimming with traders and buyers, bidding their highest for Orion slave girls and captured prisoners from ships floating defenceless in space. They would be tagged with a device attached to the neck until their "owner" paid up and took them away.**

**Many had voted at an unbelievable rate for even the occasional stray Bolian or Ferengi and each time they did something they regret, the Orions would have a device on their necks zap them with a strong bolt of electricity. It was said that a Vulcan had been captured here but was lucky to escape with assisstance from her crew and captain of USS Enterprise NX-01. Many still wonder how that had happened and to others, it was from explosions and chaos that had won them their brief freedom before being rounded up again and stuck in their cages.**

**They had attacked a transport vessel a few days ago and brought the prisoners here to be sold off and those prisoners were of a rather common race: Humans. They had been sold off but the guest that they had been carrying was in a "sleeping case" as the Orions called it. It had a window but it was slightly opaque and a being inside. Asleep of course so the Orions decided to open it after selling off the humans because then they couldn't be stopped from revealing it's secrets. They were very disappointed when the prized treasure was no more than what they thought to be a Vulcan but they noticed that this one was uncommon. No raised eyebrows. But Vulcan ears to be sure. They chatted quickly amongst themselves about this being that was intricately wrapped in bandages, asleep in her glass and titanium coffin. Her face was flawless and her blood-red hair was flailed out either side and above her head. Her arms were crossed and her skin had a tinge of orange. A perfect being. The three men looked at each other and sneered twittering in their native language,**

**"A hefty price."**

**"In her own presentation case." **

**"Let's get them bidding and then prepare for a long holiday." They laughed before lifting the case onto their shoulders with assistance from nearby Orion guards. **

**They marched out from the side and onto the podium with the lid open and the bidders went mad. The noise was deafening as bidders hit their padds. **

**After an alarm rang. The orion guards checked the screen and then took her out the case and threw her unconsious body in the cage. At that she woke in fright and almost screamed, then huddled in the back of the cage in a corner. She was no more than a late teen with rich blue eyes like sapphires.**

**A girl approached her and sat next to her, an Orion female, looked the same age as this young, frightened bundle.**

**"Don't be scared, i will sit with you."**

**"W-Where..." She began, **

**"We are in a cage in the Orion slave market, we have been sold."**

**The girl looked about, taking everything in. The cage, the frightened people from different races, some were in Starfleet uniform. She took note of the uniform and looked around some more. **

**"It's so cold."**

**"I can help vith that." said a male voice. A Terran man came over and put his coat over her frail frame. **

**"They take and take and take. Don't give back! Sell, always selling! Cold hearts and empty souls." She grabbed her hair in terror. The green girl hugged her tight.**

**"My name is Serra. What's you name?"**

**"K-Kai...ra. Kaira." **

**"I am Pavel Chekov of Starfleet."I**

**"Starfleet? Can you save us?"**

**"Vell, not vithout my phaser and my team of men vich have been carted avay." The girl shuddered. **

**"So many sad thoughts. Death, denial, betrayal...All sad, make them stop."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Their minds are troubled!" She wrapped her arms by her knees.**

**"From vot it sounds like, she could be a telepath." Chekov said, observing her with rapt attention.**

**"Well, you're Starfleet, get us out of here."**

**"If I had my communicator." **

**Kaira's entry.**

**The market died down and the Orions began throwing blankets through the cages at them,**

**"Time to sleep and we will be giving you away in the morning if you're still alive so you better be or we lose money!" The guard barked before throwing more through the other cages. Serra and Chekov managed to snatch the same one together, banging heads. **

**"Watch it, Terran!" Snapped Serra,**

**"Share it then." Serra opened it up and it was big enough for two,**

**"You two have it. I vill be fine." Serra wrapped it around herself and me. I was more alert now. I had to be in an alien environment. The human folded his arms tight and shuddered as I looked at him piercingly. I looked to my left at Serra who was nodding then shivered. **

**I paused, daydreaming. **

**Wondering how I got here in this strange place when the last thing I remember was climbing into a glass tube equipped with life support gear. **

**Then I remembered the tattoo i was marked with by a Terran scientist from my planet. I pulled out my arm and looked at it,**

**The Starfleet logo. Small and simple but very easy to identify so I knew i had to keep it hidden at all costs. Serra seemed to look more cosy now that the blanket was warmer and Chekov was warming up to. A smile to signify that he was warm and comfortable so then I decided to fall asleep as well.**

**Chapter 2**

**Above Orion orbited one of the most proud starships ever to grace Starfleet: the USS Enterprise, although her captain was not at ease. **

**He had been sitting in the conference room with Spock and Chief Engineer Scott and Doctor Leonard McCoy, thinking of a way on rescuing his comrade Pavel Chekov from the clutches of Orion guards. Scotty spoke first, after feeling rather uncomfortable of this awkward silence. **

**"Ye could go in dresses as buyers and buy them their way out. I cannae see any other way."**

**"Yes...It seem that would be the only logical option left."**

**"Logical? Is there no human option there, Spock?" said McCoy rather disappointed at Spock's comment. All Spock could reply with was a raised eyebrow before looking back at his captain.**

**"So we can't beam in and out because of their forcefield, we can't negotiate with them..." Kirk began, **

**"Then the only option is to go in as buyers and buy them off and get back in one of the shuttlepods." McCoy finished.**

**"Okay, how soon until they detect our warp signature, Mr. Scott?"**

**"Well, it depends on if they're looking. Maybe a few hours at the most." Captain James T. Kirk got to his feet and tugged his uniform straight.**

**"Right, we need to find some old, worn clothes and begin our mission."**

**"Starfleet provides us with clothes if nessecary for these type of missions, captain." Spock added,**

**"Mission, Spock? This is a rescue of a recognised hero and helm officer. A friend." Kirk said sternly. **

**"Dismissed." He marched out the room first before being followed by Spock as Scotty and McCoy returned to their stations.**

**Kirk entered the white bridge with all it's glass panels displaying different information. Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu sat at his post at the helm with Ensign Logan awaiting orders, the tense look on his face could tell you they were worried about Chekov. Uhura was ploughing through frequencies, sighing at each failed attempt.**

**Then she heard something over the comm, a radio station of some sort. **

**"Captain. there is some sort of radio station being transmitted from the planet below. Possibly updates in the slave market."**

**"On speakers."**

_**So far, our highest bid was for the red Vulcan. We doubt we can top it off with any other bids, however we have been told that she is to be investigated on why she does not look quite like a Vulcan. **_**Another voice replied, **

_**Fine, but her new owner wants her tonight due to needing a "foot massage." And the other male, from Earth. His starship is orbiting nearby in this system. That we have to find as she will make a worthier prize as will her crew. Have her prepared in 3 hours. A close investigation will ensue. **_

**The conversation was cut off and now everyone was looking at Spock.**

**"Red Vulcan?"**

**"Highly illogical, captain. We have a green tinge to our skin because our blood contains copper, it would be illogical that a Vulcan has red skin or red blood."**

**"Well, you of all people should know of Vulcan-hybrids, Spock." McCoy replied,**

**"Hush, Bones. So, you think she's not a Vulcan?"**

**"No, captain. I don't." Spock replied. **

**"Uhura, keep surveying that broadcast and let me know if anything changes. I want to know who this "red Vulcan" is and keep a listen out for Chekov. Both are our prioties now." **


End file.
